The present invention relates to psyllium-containing drink mix compositions comprising acid and granulated, less water soluble base. These compositions have improved aesthetics to encourage consumer compliance with a prescribed dosing regimen.
Products containing larger particle size psyllium seed husk with citric acid and carbonate salts (e.g., potassium bicarbonate; sodium bicarbonate; and/or calcium carbonate) are known, for example Effervescent Metamucil.RTM. sold by The Procter & Gamble Company (Physicians Desk Reference for Nonprescription Drugs, 10th Edition, page 642; copyright 1989). These Metamucil products generate carbon dioxide upon mixing with water, which assists in the mixing process. The resulting product has a distinct tart/sour taste which is compatible with the flavors used (lemon-lime; orange).
It has been discovered by the present invention that psyllium-containing drink mix compositions containing acid and certain less water soluble bases (e.g., calcium carbonate) have improved aesthetics when the base is in granulated form in the drink mix compositions. This is especially preferred when small particle size psyllium husk is utilized, when the pH of the drink mix in water is elevated and/or when the composition is prepared as an unflavored composition.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide psyllium-containing drink mix compositions having acceptable aesthetics, including reduced psyllium gellation rate, good mixability, good suspendability, good taste, and acceptable texture. These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight, and all measurements made at 25.degree. C., unless otherwise specified. Screen mesh sizes used herein are based on U.S. standards unless otherwise stated.